Venom Battleship
General The Venom class battleship is significantly more powerful than the Rancor class battleship , being able to carry three times the amount of equipment. It can equip a large inventory of weapons, robust armor and stubborn shield generators. Generally, players unlock Venoms battleships after they unlock the Nighthawk frigate when they are eligible to research the two hull chassis, comparing the two, Venoms consume less time to build but produce more xp points gain. Players mostly choose to unlock Nightawk because of its versatility. Players will have at least one Venom battleship or at least be researching it by level 32. Although there are some exceptional players who managed to build a fleet of three Venoms at level 28, albeit, they're not as heavily or well equipped, neverless poses an immense threat to local level 23 players whose defences are usually powerless in defending such heavy attacks. Strategy Typically, Venom battleship play a heavy support role, bombarding enemy fleets under cannonades in fleet vs fleet battles. In base battles, Venoms are the centre of the destroying bases completely as only battleships have enough weapon lots and weight tonnage to destroy the most heavily armored and shielded bases in a single session. In fleet vs fleet battles, Venoms are almost always equipped with rotation thrusters , it's revolvement rate prevents the Venom outmanuevered by frigates and being attacked in regions behind or in front of them where they cannot attack. Generally, FvF Venoms are equipped with HEX missiles with Shockwave IV or Spectral V shields, although the latter is more common. Venoms equipped with Polaron rays and Disruptor rays boosted with focus optic lenses are also seen less commonly. Different configurations of the Venoms have different strengths and weaknesses. For example, Venoms with HEX missiles and spectral shields are more suited to destroying Nighthawks with disruptor rays and spectral shields, their splash damage and explosive based weapon against Nighthawk's spectral shields are more effective than any other variants of configuration. Keep in mind of various weaknesses, Venom battleships are only moderately durable and will be destroyed under concentrated fire of any weapon type if left unattended, it's slow speed makes it futile in pursuing faster frigates. Nighthawks with mass drivers are able able to attack most staple configuration of Venoms, however some builds such as Polaron ray equipped Venoms with range boost are more suited to fighting mass driver frigates but less effective against spectral V shield blitzers. Whilst HEX missile outranges mass drivers , the velocity of the plasma bolts are too slow and can be too easily dodged by mass driver frigates at the range's extremities. Auto Config There are some unpublicized configurations mixing Venom battleships and Rancor battleships to destroy level 35 VEGA corporation cargo fleets with instant repairs. These configurations are found on Kixeye forums in player guides section. Generally, it isn't ideal to use six Venoms to attack cargo fleets on automatic, Venoms have five times the repair time that of a Rancor. Shields only block 90% of incoming damage, the 10% of incoming damage that bleeds through can inflict damages that require longer than five minutes to repair. If Venoms are to destroy cargo fleets on automatic, they must not ever be under direct fire. Venoms with gladius drivers and genesis decoys are now used by some players as an auto 35 build which is highly efficient, with general instant repairs. The venom battleship is now very popular among players thanks to the auto config for VEGA 35s. Trivia *Originally, the Venom Battleship was the farthest buildable hull *Building Venom battleships consume a large amount of mineral ore. *Like all battleships, Venoms are able to fire both port and startboard simultaneously, effectively doubling the warship's damage output if placed in the right position in an opportune time during battle. Gallery PBVenom.png BeamVenom.png Venom fleet2.png|When zoomed in, weapons a ship is equipped with is visible. Useful in predicting an outcome of a battle. Venom fleet3.png|A fleet of Venom battleships. Venom fleet.png|A Venom battleship fleet in battle. SpecVBeamVenom.png|It's agreed by the majority that a disruptor ray equipped Venom's slow speed and short range renders it helpless in most battles. SpecVPBVenom.png|Suited only in medium, short or point blank range firefights. HEX missiles misses their targets at long range. SpecVPolVenom.png|A variant configuration of Venom that's more suited in fighting against mass driver equipped frigates. Thermal beam.png|Venoms using thermal beams. Category:Battleships Category:Vega Conflict Category:Hulls